Conspiring for Love
by wolfvonbiele93
Summary: see profile...BRMM pairing...conpireshipping...will have lemon in future! yaoi! don't like, don't read, don't flame!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I know you guys probably hate me for not updating in so long, but I already have most of the third chapter (the lemon! XD) typed up. I just decided to revise this story to go along with my progress in writing. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Sleepover Dilemma

"M-maybe I just shouldn't go." A shy young boy murmured, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. He nervously ran a pale hand through his dove-white hair, his doe-brown eyes looking to his friends with a beseeching stare, needing something to reassure him. He had been invited to a sleepover with his best friend, Ishtar Malik, for tomorrow. He was going to arrive in the late afternoon and stay over until the morning, when he would walk home, back to his lonely old house. The only reason that the young man, named Ryou, was nervous was because of something that he had only confessed to a few people – he was in love with the blonde. It had started sometime in middle school, when he had first met Malik and was just as strong now as it was back then. However, there were was a reason Ryou had yet to confess. Well, two, actually: Malik's boyfriends.

Malik had met them last year, when he and Ryou were juniors. They were seniors at a different high school, and the trio met at a party that Ryou had refused to attend, due to school work (Malik didn't care all that much about school). They had hit it off immediately, and it hadn't long before the three of them – as weird as that sounded – were together. They didn't give a damn about what others thought about their relationship and, like Malik, the other two were very open about their affection in public.

Thankfully, Malik hadn't allowed his relationship to interfere with his friendship with Ryou, and had made sure that the white-haired boy met the two of them as soon as possible. And then two more problems had been added to his plate in the form of the two of the three sexiest men alive. Ryou didn't see himself as an overly hormonal person, but the three of them together did things to his body, his heart, and his mind. The two new additions, named Touzoku Bakura and Ishtal Marik, had slowly wormed their way into Ryou's heart, right next to Malik, without even trying.

And the fact that they were going to be at the sleepover, since Malik lived with them now that they were in college and had their own place, made it even worse for shy senior to gather the courage to go.

Beside him, his two visitors shared a look of sympathy. There had been a time when they were like that, so anxious about seeing the person they loved that they were beside themselves with worry.

"Relax, Ry!" The smaller one soothed, blowing a piece of his bangs out his amethyst eyes."I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." His name was Motou Yugi, one the first friend's Ryou had made when he transferred to Domino High, besides Malik. He knew a little secret that he was forced to keep for safety's sake – the three holders of Ryou's heart loved the shy teen back just as much, if not more, caught by the adorable charm the small teen radiated unconsciously. When they learned of Yugi's knowledge of their feelings, Bakura and Marik had immediately threatened him into silence, and Malik had pleaded with him to let them handle it on their own. Yugi was known as a little matchmaker – a rather successful one, as it were – but they didn't like anyone messing with their affairs, and this was very important to them. Besides, they had their own way of going about snaring their prey that didn't involve the small, spiky haired youth.

"Yeah, there's no need to get all worked up over those three," Yugi's boyfriend, Atemu Yami, scoffed. He wasn't particularly fond of Malik's boyfriends, dubbed the 'Psychos,' as he did not want to show any respect by calling them by their names (and they just as snidely referred to him 'Little Pharaoh') and the sentiment was gladly returned, but the three of them tolerated each other because of Ryou. He knew of their love toward Ryou, as his lover told him everything, but he had decided not to tell Ryou – he wasn't afraid of them, but he didn't want to get involved in the affairs of the heart. However, if they didn't hurry up and _do something_ he was going to tell anyway – he didn't like seeing his kind-hearted friend wallow in worry about them.

"I can't help it, Yami; I love them!" he buried his face into his hands in frustration. Yugi got off his lover's lap and placed a comforting hand on his back.

"Hey," he said gently, "Just go to the sleepover and see where it goes from there, all right?" His tone was gentle and with much more confidence than Ryou could account for. The white-haired eighteen year old could only nod in agreement.

"When do you have to go?" Yugi asked, moving onto Yami's lap and snuggling into his chest. Ryou looked at them enviously; oh how he wanted to be like that with the three he loved...

"Tomorrow night," Ryou murmured. He really wanted to go, but he was so nervous. He was renowned for his stutter, which was always worse when he was around those three. And they knew it too. They were always teasing him about it.

Yugi looked at his watch and his eyes widened at the numbers on the screen.

"We've gotta go, Ry. Grandpa will kill me if we're not home soon." Yugi moved off Yami, allowing the taller male to get up. Once he did, Yugi went and gave Ryou a huge hug.

"Bye, Ry. It'll be all right, okay?" He murmured when he pulled away.

"If you say so," Ryou answered uncertainly. Yugi moved to let Yami hug Ryou as well.

"See ya, Ryou. Don't stress too much." he ruffled Ryou's long mane, making him glare. Yami laughed at the expression and followed his waving lover out the door. Ryou waved back, smiling weakly. Once the door closed he threw himself backwards on his couch. He could only hope they were right. He yawned, surprised by how sleepy he was. He turned over to his side and curled up, sleep overtaking him quickly.

_Please God, Ra, whoever would listen_, he sighed mentally, _let them be right_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Day Arrives

Ryou stared up at the house that rose to meet him. He knew that he would have to face _them_ if he went inside, and he was trying to get the courage to ring the bell. He knew he was too cautious, but it was his nature to look before he leapt. He reached a nervous finger up and pushed the bell. It rang merrily behind the door, and he could barely hear someone say 'coming!" from inside. A few seconds later, the door flew open and Malik stood in its place.

"Ry!" he cried, throwing his arms around the petit boy's shoulders. Ryou stumbled back at the force, but returned the hug, trying and failing to force his blush down.

"Hi, Mal," Ryou answered in his signature soft-spoken tone. The blonde pulled away and beamed at him.

"Come in!" He cried, grabbing Ryou's hand and drug him inside, almost making him drop his bag of clothes. Ryou couldn't be bothered to care, because he was in his own little heaven when Malik grabbed his hand. His fingers were intertwined with Ryou's, making Ryou's heart speed up.

They finally stopped when they reached the living room. Bakura and Marik were sitting on the recliner when they arrived; well, Marik was sitting in the recliner, Bakura was sitting on Marik. Marik's tanned, muscled arms were wrapped around Bakura's slim waist, gently stroking his hip through his shirt. Surprisingly, Bakura looked a lot like Ryou. The only difference was that Bakura was darker and more sinister than the angelic Brit. His hair was dark silver, compared to Ryou's pure white. His skin was deathly pale, like Ryou's, despite where he was born. Also, Ryou's eyes were a deep, warm chocolate, and Bakura's were a deep mahogany and always filled with mischief. His style was darker too, black leather dominating his choice of clothing. His body was well-built, yet lean, and he always wore clothes that showed it off well. Marik was the same, although he was much more muscular. A muscle shirt almost always covered his torso, molding to his chest, abs and flat stomach. He loved to wear leather pants, which hugged his lower half quite well. Malik himself had taken after his boyfriends and his own style, which had always been sort of tight, had gotten tighter and darker, showing off his own muscular body to the world. Malik also looked like a smaller, more innocent version of Marik, being smaller and more happy-go-lucky than his older boyfriend.

"Hello, Ryou-kun," Marik and Bakura murmured together, pinning the small boy with their piercing eyes,

"Um, hi," Ryou answered shyly, waving lamely. A look of something unreadable passed over Marik's face that sent shivers down Ryou's spine. He swallowed thickly, mentally cursing his own body's reactions. Bakura looked at him and smirked, the same look passing over his face. Ryou found it suddenly hard to breathe. Malik couldn't stop his eyes from rolling good-naturedly. He shot his boyfriends a look that clearly said 'not now' and pulled his friend down the long hallway before his boyfriends did something indecent to the shy boy. Indecency would have to wait till later.

They reached the end of the hallway and Malik left Ryou's bags in the guestroom.

"You want to get something to eat?" Malik asked, walking towards the kitchen, with Ryou in tow.

"Sure." they entered and Malik opened the fridge, looking for something to serve his guest. He bent down to look at the lower shelf, drawing Ryou's attention to his rear end. Ryou flushed immediately, trying his hardest to look anywhere but Malik. Unbeknownst to Ryou, Malik looked back at his friend, smirking at the dark-red stain across his cheeks. He was just happy that had worked. Teasing the small boy was one of his favorite pass-times, especially now that he knew that Ryou was in love with him. It was fun to use new ways to cause him to blush; he just looked so _cute _when he did!

"Hm, there's nothing but sweets here," Malik said, leaning against the now closed fridge, tapping his chin in consternation.

"Do you…want to order pizza?" Ryou suggested. Malik's eyes lit up.

"That's perfect, Ry!" Malik cried, pulling him into another hug. He pulled away and reached for the phone. Within minutes, he had ordered two, large, vegetarian pizzas with extra cheese.

Bakura entered the kitchen. He shooed Malik away from the fridge and leaned down to look for a drink. Once again, another opportunity to ogle presented itself, and Ryou valiantly did his best to ignore the leather encased back side of his best friend's lover. He looked over at the wall as hard as possible. He glanced over to Malik, who was blatantly staring at his lover with a leer. He was slightly jealous of both of them. He wished he could be able to look at Bakura like that, but he also wished Malik's hungry gaze was directed towards him, too.

_Not that I actually would_, Ryou mentally added.

"Ryou suggested we order pizza," Malik murmured, receiving a nod from Bakura.

Marik walked into the kitchen, smacking Bakura's ass as he walks by. The man let out a startled, uncharacteristically-high-pitched yelp and spun to glare at his attacker. The glare turned into a seductive smirk when he realized it was Marik.

However, the mood was ruined when Malik and Ryou looked at one another. The moment their eyes met, they couldn't hold it back any longer. A large smile broke out over their faces and giggles filtered through their lips. They slapped their hands over their mouths to keep Bakura from hearing them.

But he did, and the white-haired man looked to them with raised brows.

"Are you laughing at me?" Bakura growled with mock anger. Malik nodded, smiling mischievously. Ryou bit his lip to keep the laughter inside. Bakura advanced on them, prowling like a jungle cat, making them back up toward the counter. He lunged for them and they ducked out of the way. Due to his reflexes, Bakura was able to stop himself from running into the counter. He spun towards them to give it another go, smirking widely.

"Ry, let's go!" Malik cried, dragging Ryou down the hall.

"You, come on. Help me find and _punish _them," Bakura murmured, a predatory smile on his face. A sneaky smirk spread over Marik's face. He knew what Bakura meant by punishing them.

"Does that mean that we can have some fun with Usagi-chan, now?" Marik asked. 'Usagi-chan' was Marik's nickname for Ryou, because he was tempered so much like a timid little bunny.

"Definitely," Bakura purred, smirking devilishly at his lover. The smirk on Marik's face widened and his psychotic eyes lit up in delight. They had waited so long for this, biding their time so that they could get Ryou alone and claim their little bunny. Now was their chance, and they were going to jump at it.

They stalked up the stairs, looking for them in all of the rooms. They opened door after door, finding the rooms all empty.

Meanwhile, farther down the hall, Malik was frantically trying to find the perfect place to hide, that - unbeknownst to Ryou - would make it easier to get him in bed. He had seen the look in his boyfriends' eyes, and he knew that tonight was the night that Ryou would be theirs. He squeezed Ryou's velvety hands in apology (seriously, he had never met another person with such soft hands. He could just imagine them on him...) as he almost tripped due to the blonde's urgency.

Ryou held tighter to Malik's hand, trying not to let go. There was no way he was going to pass up the chance to hold Malik's hand twice in a half-hour. The frantic blonde stopped for a second, seeming to make a decision, and pulled Ryou into room. The momentum they had built up was too fast so that when they stopped, they toppled over onto the bed in a big heap, Malik hovering over Ryou.


End file.
